the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 11 changi! (annotated)
Annotations for changi! of Hades. Page 257 picture Anwar/Sam Astair/Hailey colors Master Zhuang Zhuang Zhou, often known as Zhuangzi ("Master Zhuang"), was an influential Chinese philosopher who lived around the 4th century BC. "This epigraph is from the famous Chinese philosopher Master Zhuang, but I think MZD got it from a book titled “A Chinese Bestiary: Strange Creatures from the Guideways Through Mountains and Seas”. The following is from the introduction and sounds a lot like MZD during interviews: People who read the “Guideways Through Mountains and Seas” today all suspect it because of its exaggerations and absurdly extravagant claims and because of its many strange and fanciful expressions. I have often discussed this by quoting Master Zhuang who said “What people know is inferior to what they do not know”. I have certainly seen this in the case of the Guideways. For how can one completely describe the vastness of the universe, the abundant forms of life, the benevolent sustenance of yin and yang, the myriad distinctions between things, the admixture of essences bubbling over in conflict, wandering souls and strange divinities who take on form, migrate to mountains and rivers, and adopt beautiful appearances as trees and rocks? Yet, Coordinating their diverse tendencies They resonate as a single echo: Perfecting their transformations, They blend into one image. People call some things “strange” yet they know not why they call them so; they call some things “familiar”, yet they know not why either. What is the reason behind this? The thing is not strange in itself; it depends on me to make it strange. It is from this “me” that its strangeness results: it is not the thing that is fundamentally strange." Page 258 chia lat terrible, or cannot make it, difficult Page 260 lagi mong cha cha ''' too confused, disoriented '''chiong rush, hurry up bak chew tak stamp blind ("eyes have been pasted over with a stamp") macam ''' like '''kenging malinger, faking Page 261 por carry cha pah lang everything arrow delegate somebody to perform a task. Generally used only if the task is unpleasant or boring. gorblock idiot chop chop kali pok being in a hurry kena pang puay kee was stood up, Hokkien for "Fly Aeroplane", a phrase of unknown derivation describing being stood up kay shack very tired boh pian tapi can’t do anything about it, but Page 262 tua liap big round ones (eyes, breasts, testicles…) hilang ''' disappear, lost, dead '''mati woman ming ? chinese word ming means name Page 263 terbalik ''' upside down” or “inside out”. Sometimes used to mean a reversal '''kway rice cake selling backside While it literally alludes to prostituting oneself, it is used in conjunction with any instance when one has to contend with hardship. fish Popular euphemism for "fuck" orbi good term which is used to to express that someone deserves his current predicament buskok busok - "smelly" or "rotten", being a cheat or playing dirty Page 264 chinese Where is the necklace? Page 265 lagi huat sio too crazy Page 266 chinese Go back! You must go back! Page 268 chinese Do not take off, Jing. To me, promise to me. Page 273 do’wan Don't Want Page 274 cabut flee sian jit pua very boring Page 275 Oiwa Yotsuya Kaidan (四谷怪談), the story of Oiwa and Tamiya Iemon, is a tale of betrayal, murder and ghostly revenge. Arguably the most famous Japanese ghost story of all time, it has been adapted for film over 30 times, and continues to be an influence on Japanese horror today. Oiwa appears as a ghost (Wikipedia) Otsuyu Botan Dōrō is a Japanese ghost story (kaidan) that is both romantic and horrific; it is one of the most famous kaidan in Japan. The plot involves sex with the dead and the consequences of loving a ghost. Otsuyu is the ghost of a dead woman (Wikipedia) Page 276 chor crude, hard, demanding ha na enough habis finished or end shiok awesome, great chik ak 1.“what a pity!” 2. a verb that means to build bad karma, i.e. to do something that will return and haunt you zhong bell Page 277 okiku another ghost. From Banchō Sarayashiki (番町皿屋敷 The Dish Mansion at Banchō), a Japanese ghost story (kaidan) of broken trust and broken promises, leading to a dismal fate. Once there was a beautiful servant named Okiku. She worked for the samurai Aoyama Tessan. Okiku often refused his amorous advances, so he tricked her into believing that she had carelessly lost one of the family's ten precious delft plates. Such a crime would normally result in her death. In a frenzy, she counted and recounted the nine plates many times. However, she could not find the tenth and went to Aoyama in guilty tears. The samurai offered to overlook the matter if she finally became his lover, but again she refused. Enraged, Aoyama threw her down a well to her death. It is said that Okiku became a vengeful spirit (Onryō) who tormented her murderer by counting to nine and then making a terrible shriek to represent the missing tenth plate – or perhaps she had tormented herself and was still trying to find the tenth plate but cried out in agony when she never could. (Wikipedia) Page 280 sapu grab, steal lagi too siong fierce, difficult Page 281 tsao like siao run like crazy Page 283 cower power t's only natural to cower in the face of danger. As such, many a classic Distressed Damsel and fearful child will cower behind the nearest Love Interest, parent, or Big Damn Heroes when presented with peril (TV Tropes) eeps A short scream or yelp Page 286 koon fall asleep Page 288 niu che shui Chinatown in Singapore seri ? The Seris are an indigenous group of the Mexican state of Sonora Serangoon town situated in the central-eastern part of the city-state of Singapore Smith Street a small street running through the heart of the Chinatown district in Singapore. A local joke has it that the road got its English name when the British asked Chinese locals the name of the road, they given clueless answers "See mee?" (Hokkien for What?) as they could not understand English. Thus they duly recorded the name as "Smith" instead talk 3 talk 4 from the Hokkien "Kong Sar Kong Si", to chitchat or indulge in idle talk. kong sar kong si talk idly iblis In Islam, the devil is called Shayṭān, and refers to all evil forces under leadership of the archdevil known as Iblīs, who was cast out of heaven, after he refused to prostrate before Adam (Wikipedia) lamia In ancient Greek mythology, Lamia (/ˈleɪmiə/; Greek: Λάμια) was a beautiful queen of Libya who became a child-eating daemon. (Wikipedia) oso balu also recently pawang A pawang is a type of shaman from Malaysia and Indonesia. The pawang deals with magic involving weather, wild animals and spirits, but they may also be employed for cases of sorcery. Pawang are usually associated with rivers in contrast to the traditional healers (dukun or bomoh) who are most often linked to mountains (Wikipedia) Page 290 tor hwee ''' "vomit blood", an expression for extreme difficulty, intense suffering, or great irritation Page 291 '''tapi but, however karung guni cart (Wikipedia) Page 292 muka sadin poker face alamak surprise, Mother of God hor oh! berak to shit lao sai diarrhea Page 296 chinese Here! Page 298 chinese She's here! Page 299 chinese She? Who is she? Page 300 chinese ? Page 302 chinese ? Page 303 chinese He? The cat? Category:Annotations